


A collection of Epidemiology fanfics I wrote at 1am

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Epidemiology, Its probably 3am, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: I've written way too many of these
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always write these at 1am?

"Prepare to meet the power of imagination!!" Cried Troy, pushing through the crowd of zombies trying to eat him. He punched someone in the face, but realised it wasnt going well when multiple zombies grabbed at the yellow frame around him made of plastic tubes. 

"I'm beginning to realise this was a bad idea." He sighed, as the costume was pulled apart. He managed to wriggle his way out of the huge crowd. Before him was zombie Annie, blocking his way.

"My my, what large fists you have...in your face!!!" He cried, making her punch herself with her own hand.

"Move!" He shouted at Peirce, shoving him over. All of a sudden Shirley appeared in her costume nobody could guess.

"Look Shirley, I don't know what you are dressed as but-" he was about to hit her when he saw Abed behind him. His eyes widened as he remembered the last thing he had said to him.

"I love you."

He frowned and gave his friend a desperate look.

"Abed, it's me. We're friends." 

Zombie Abed bit Troy.

"Okay I get it! I've been bitten now!" He sighed, making his way over to the thermostat. As he got close, he could feel his body slowing down, he could feel his mind slipping away. He managed to press the button, making the heat decrease before collapsing to the ground and getting back up.

Next thing they know, they were all waking up on stretchers in the study room. Students littered the halls, all of them covered in strange bruises and bite marks. As soon as Troy gained consciousness he instantly got and ran over to Abed. They hugged for what seemed like forever.

"What was that for?" Asked Abed.

"I thought I'd lost you." Troy said. Instead of his usual perky, happy voice, he sounded scared and sad.

Abed leant down to whisper something in his ear.

"I don't remember anything, but I do remember what you said to me." Abed said.

Troy's eyes widened. He tried to hide his embarrassment by burying his face in Abed's chest.

"I love you too." Abed whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need I explain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no not again

"Abed.... I love you."

"I know." 

Abed leaned over slightly, kissing Troy on the lips. It was nice, but unfortunately didn't last long because the zombies had started to break through the gate.

"And, I love you too." He said, giving Troy a boost up to the window.

A few nights later, Halloween night had been completely forgotten about. Nobody remembered a single part of it. Except Troy. He had only been a zombie for a matter of minutes before the air conditioning kicked in and basically saved them all, so it hadn't effected his memory. He kept quiet though. Abed had no memory of kissing him, and there was no easy way to go about telling your best friend that you both confessed your love to one another and kissed, yet for some reason can't remember it.

"I'm gonna head home." Troy said, getting up from the sofa.

"Please stay here Troy. You can sleep on the sofa. I'm scared after the halloween party..... it worries me that I can't remember it." Abed said, looking down at the carpet awkwardly.

Troy blushed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay here."

3:05am eventually rolled around.

Troy groaned. 

"Is the sofa too uncomfortable?" Asked Abed who was for some reason still awake.

"Yeah... but it's fine-" Troy began.

"You can sleep with me. I only have a single bed but I'm sure we can both fit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear

Zombie Abed appeared behind Troy, biting his neck. Troy sighed and shoved the zombies off him.

"Right, I've been bitten. I get it." He said sarcastically, walking over to the thermostat.

Then he blacked out.

He now woke up in the study room. Everyone else around him was on a stretcher. Abed traced the bitemark on Troy's neck with his fingers.

"What is it?" Asked Troy.

"This is my bite mark." Abed said. Troy could feel his face heat up.

"W-what?" He stuttered. His friend had a strange habit of knowing thinks you'd think were impossible for anyone to simply know off the top of their head.

"It's my bite mark. I bit your neck." Abed said. Troy's face felt hotter than lava now, and he was extremely embarrassed.

"Look guys, we all know you have a weird friendship, but this all seems a bit strange? I mean we black out and now Troy has Abed's bite mark on his neck? What were you two doing before we all blacked out?!" Jeff joked. He of course wasn't being serious, but he began to reconsider his words, when Troy and Abed's eyes widened. They looked at each other, and then away from another.

"I'm starting to think you two genuinely DID do something." Jeff said. 

Troy and Abed were now avoiding looking at each other since the last thing they could remember was Troy saying "I love you." They couldn't remember anything after that, so who knows what could have happened?


	4. Making Out With Your Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we go again, with a fanfic I wrote at midnight.

Troy and Abed sat in the small dorm room.

"Want to talk about.... /what happened/?" Troy asked his best friend.

"No." Abed said plainly. He got up from the sofa and sat on the bottom bunk.

"But we're the only ones who remember last night!" Troy said, looking over at Abed with a seemingly desperate expression on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Abed repeated nonchalantly.

"Abed, please!" Troy pleaded, walking over to the bottom bunk and sitting on it next to Abed.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to tell you? There's nothing to talk about." Abed said. He knew exactly what it was that Troy wanted to talk about, he just didn't want to admit it. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I want to know if you love me too."

Abed furrowed his brows and looked at Troy with a pained expression. Of course he loved Troy. Wasn't that obvious? Why did he have to say it out loud? To confirm it, perhaps? TV shows made these sorts of things look so easy. But admitting to your best friend that you are in love with them? It wasn't easy at all.

"Troy..." he began. In truth he didn't understand the way he felt. He had always thought his sexuality was just the same as any other... any other person in the media... any other person at home... any other person on the internet, on the TV, or even the ones in cartoons. But that wasn't the case, was it? Because he loved Troy. And he didn't know how to say it. So he did something he would rarely ever do. He went with the flow. He went off script. He stopped following the plan.

"Of course I love you, I thought that was obvious?" He muttered very quietly, looking down at his hands which were shaking violently in his lap. All of a sudden they stopped. Why did they stop? What was happening? Abed blushed. Troy was holding his hands. And pinning him against the bed. And now his arms were wrapped around Troy's neck. Now they were kissing. It was random. Surprising. Out of the blue. It felt strange... but somewhat comforting. Who knew making out with your best friend would feel so good? Even if you had never seen it coming. Or even if you had thought it would only ever happen in your dreams.


	5. Troy and Abed play detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a re upload of one I already posted separately!

"Abed... I'm your friend."

The rest was a blur. It was as if the whole night had just been erased entirely. Troy felt... weird, though.

As both Troy and Abed sat on the sofa, watching marmaduke, he couldn't help but feel like something was... different, perhaps?

"Hey, Abed?" Troy asked, turning to face his friend.

"Yeah?" Abed replied, not looking away from the TV screen.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that we can't remember anything that happened tonight?"

"Yeah... it's like in Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind... except we aren't a couple."

Troy gave Abed a confused look, in response to the weird analogy.

"Well, maybe we should do some digging around? Try and find out what happened?" He finally said, shuffling in his seat to try and get comfortable.

"Sounds fun... we could be like inspector gadget!" Abed gasped, raising a finger as if to make a point.

"Exactly like inspector gadget!" Troy said, getting up.

"We should start by investing the scene... but since that's the entire school campus, I vote we raid the dean's office." Abed said, grinning.

"Let's do it!" Troy shouted, running for the door. Abed followed.

The two of them walked through the empty hallways until eventually they reached the dean's office. After a few attempts at trying to unlock the food with a bobby pin, Troy just kicked it in.

Abed started rifling through the filing cabinets, while Troy searched the dean's desk.

"Tuck tape..." Troy read. He turned to Abed.

"What the hell is tuck tape?" He added.

"You don't wanna know." Abed said, helping Troy search the desk.

"Ahah!" Abed shouted, holding up a USB stick.

"Woah!" Troy began, sounding amazed, before pausing for a moment, and saying "What is it?"

"A USB stick. It probably has secret files on it or something."

"I didn't even know sticks could be a computer thing too!" Troy gasped.

"No it's not a- nevermind." Abed said. Troy nodded and the two of them headed back to the dorm.

Soon enough the two of them were on Abed's laptop, scrolling through all the files that had been stored on the hard drive. Most of them were videos of dalmatians, for some weird reason.

Troy got up to go and make popcorn, when all of a sudden Abed's jaw dropped.

"What is it... Abed are you okay? I haven't seen you make that face since they changed the clocks!" Troy cried, rushing to Abed's side.

"No no no, this is something good... something big. Something HUGE." Abed said.

"Oh yeah?" Troy asked, shuffling closer to Abed, their shoulders touching.

"Camera footage." Abed said.

"Woah... we have cameras? Who knew the school could even afford that." Troy laughed. Abed opened a folder, it having video files with the names of certain locations. Study room F. At first it just seemed normal, a few people stood around talking and drinking punch. Within a few minutes they could hear a familiar voice shouting,

"LEONARD'S A ZOMBIE!"

Before the huge crowd of people all ran about in opposite directions.

"I think that was you, and I'm pretty sure we all just ran through..."

He exited the file and clicked on the one labelled 'hallway study group F'

"This camera." He finished, the two of them watching as Jeff, Annie, Shirley, Troy, Abed, Rich and Chang ran through the hallway.

Chang stopped the others from entering the study room, blocking them out.

Abed switched back to the study room camera.

Jeff pushed his way into the study room, Chang stumbling backwards and the others piling their way into the study room.

Crunch. Crunch. Abed looked over at Troy, who was mesmerized at what was happening. And also eating a bag of popcorn.

"Give me some." Abed said, digging a hand into the bag, taking a handful of popcorn and shoveling it into his mouth.

"Save some for me!" Troy said.

The two of them looked back at the screen.

"Shoot, I lost us." Abed said, flicking through the cameras until he found them. It was just him and Troy alone in the basement now.

"I wonder what happened to the others?" Asked Abed.

"We can rewatch them later, I wanna see this." Troy said.

They watched as the two of them climbed across the storage shelves to escape the zombies, dropping down at the other side and barricading themselves from the zombies on the other side of the fence with a trash can.

Abed turned up the computer volume in enough time to see himself giving Troy a boost into the window, and Troy saying,

"Abed, I love you."

He looked over at Troy, who was staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"Do you really love me, Troy?" He asked. Abed turned to face him too, blushing.

"Of course I do, Abed. I'm closer to you than anyone else... your the only one who really understands me and-"

He stopped talking as Abed kissed him, wrapping his fingers around Troy's jaw as he did so. Troy melted into it, kissing him back. The two of them broke apart for a moment, in shock.

"I love you too, Troy." Abed said finally. Troy buried his face in Abed's chest.

"I know."


End file.
